Harry Potter The Next Chapter
by PassionNeverDies
Summary: Picks off at the end of Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a destiny big or small everyone has one. The boy who lived has done it again this time defeating he who must not be named for good. What's next for Mr. Harry Potter? Minister or Magic? Harry Potter looks up as Ginny enters the room and tosses the Daily Prophet into the trash. She gave him a kiss and together they left for the great hall. The house elves manage prepare a brilliant feast despite the events of the night before. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and the great hall became quiet.

"Last night one of the greatest wizards of our time was killed. That wizard was Lord Voldermort. One of the greatest wizard and killers of our time. Everyone in this room has lost a love one to Lord Voldermort lets bow our heads in silence."

Everyone bowed their heads in silence and shed their tears for the ones the love ones they lost to Lord Voldermort.

"Now let's celebrate for the first time in awhile we have something to celebrate about Lord Voldermort's death."

The great hall was filled with applause. Harry and Ginny left the great hall early each with no appetite. They left to go on one last walk on the castle grounds. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were discussing their feelings for each other feelings they had for some time. Hermione was open with her feelings telling Ron that her feelings for him started in their 5th year. Ron on the other hand had trouble getting his feelings out in the open. Everything he said sounded like gibberish. Sick of waiting for Ron to make sense Hermione started kissing Ron.

Ginny and Harry were catching up with each other by the lake. Harry told her nothing really happen except for Ron running away and the occasion fight with the death eaters. He told her they spent the day taking turns hold the locket and discussing where Voldermort hid the rest of the horcruxes. At night they took turns taking watch and he would take glances at his map looking at her dot wondering what she was doing. Ginny told him that she was trying to help the order in any way she can. She only thought about him at night. Ron lied wide awake that night in the common room thinking about his commitment he made to Hermione.

"Harry he called out into the darkness. He got out of bed and walked over to Harry's bed saw it empty and walked downstairs to find Harry and Ginny asleep on the couch. He looked over and saw Hermione with a book in her face and laughed to himself thinking of all the times he found her asleep with a book in her face.


	2. The Walk

I looked at Hermione and kissed her. She woke and smiled at him. "You want to go for walk?" she asked. I just smiled and she lead the way out of the common room out into the empty castle. Despite what happen here last night it was truly beautiful to be at Hogwarts taking a walk with Hermione in the middle of the night. Starting the second chapter of my life, a life with Hermione. I didn't care why it took so long to be with her all I cared was that we were together now. Soon we were besides the lake looking out across it. Hermione took my hand and kissed me on my cheek. " Who would think that someday me and you would be together Ron" she said. "Better yet who would think my sister and Harry would get together," I replied. "What's next for us?" she asked. " I don't know all I know is that whatever happens next I'll be with you." She kissed me.

----- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

I woke up and gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead. She didn't wake up and I just looked at her and wondered how a guy like me got a girl like her. She was amazing smart caring and daring on the plus side she was drop dead gorgeous. It's weird how my father and I both got with our true loves in our 7th year despite knowing them half our life.

----- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update just didn't have the heart in it. I'll try and update every other day or something like that.


End file.
